My Father is a Hokage
by Kosuke Maeda
Summary: ONESHOT. Sebuah cerita pendek tentang gambaran seorang anak kecil yang sangat bandel dan suka membuat onar di Akademi Ninja. R&R?


DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre–Rating: Family-K

**A/N: **Lagi-lagi gue ngetik di warnet.. Mohon doanya aja biar komputer gue sembuh total dari penyakitnya yang kronis. Amien ya Allah!

* * *

-

Seorang anak kecil berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan menggebu-gebu. Rambut pendek jabriknya yang kuning keemasan berkibar mengikuti arah angin. Sementara, di belakangnya seorang wanita ber-rompi Jounin berlari mengejar anak kecil tersebut, diikuti segerombolan anak kecil yang ikut-ikutan _sensei_-nya.

"Anak-anak, kejar dia!!!" seru Yamanaka Ino, seorang kunoichi Konohagakure yang sudah berpangkat Jounin dan kini mengajar di Akademi Konoha, pada murid-muridnya yang mengira ini main kejar-kejaran. Padahal, Ino **sangat **serius mengejar anak yang berwarna rambut sama dengannya.

Koridor Akademi Konoha disulap menjadi sebuah arena balapan antara _sensei _dan muridnya. Sirkuit persegi standar bukan jadi rintangan lagi. Yamanaka Ino berusaha begitu keras mengejar dan menangkap anak itu, meskipun saat ini ia sedang mengandung seorang anak hasil pernikahannya dengan ketua klan Akimichi, Akamichi Chouji.

Ino baru merasakan betapa sulitnya bergerak saat berhamil, berbeda sekali saat masih remaja dulu. Satu peserta gugur. Ia bertumpu pada lututnya, dan berteriak dengan sangat lantang sampai seluruh penjuru sekolah mendengar dengan jelas.

"DASAR AYAH DAN ANAK SAMA SAJAAAA!!!"

**

* * *

**

**My Father is a Hokage**

* * *

.

Nafas bocah bermata biru langit itu beradu cepat dengan jantungnya. Kaus di balik jaketnya yang berwarna biru dengan minor-oranye di bagian pundaknya dibasahi keringat. Ia sekarang bersembunyi di ruangan kecil, dimana sapu dan kain pel bersandar dengan nikmatnya di dinding. Agak gelap memang, tapi cahaya dari ventilasi di pintu bisa membuat bocah ini melihat keluar walau sedikit.

"Bagus, sudah aman.." ucapnya lega.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ruangan kecil itu menjadi gelap pekat. Ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu sehingga menghalangi cahaya masuk. Anak itu langsung loncat kaget ke belakang, dan menyenggol ember berisi air dan karbol. 'Ga, gawat!!'

Anak itu menutup mulutnya alih-alih menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Dia belum belajar mengendalikan _chakra _rupanya.

"Kau ada disini, rupanya.." Ucap seseorang itu pelan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat.

Bocah itu mengenal suara yang terkesan sangat pemalas dan tidak ada energi hidup, 'Shi, Shika-sensei? I, ini gawat—Eh!? Kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri!?' Mendadak tubuh sang bocah bergerak sendiri tanpa kemauannya. Tangannya mengulur ke knop pintu dengan gemetar. Gemetar, bukan dalam arti gugup, tapi 'memberontak'.

Pintu terbuka.

"Shikamaru-sensei curang! Tidak boleh menggunakan jutsu sembarangan di Akademi!" anak itu membela diri. Ingin kabur, tapi tidak bisa. _Kagemane no Justu _Shikamaru mengikat bayangannya sehingga tidak bisa bergerak secuil jaripun. "Akan kulepaskan kalau kau tidak mau kabur lagi."

"Huh! Iya, iya!"

Bayangan Shikamaru yang menempel dengan bayangan anak itu melepas dan kembali seperti biasa. Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya yang tadi melakukan _seal, _"Kau mau pergi kemana, **Hiruto**-kun?"

"Aku mau pergi latihan dengan Konohamaru di lapangan tim 7! Apa kau tahu, Shika-sensei? Kalau di Akademi terus, aku tidak akan menjadi kuat!" Seru anak itu kencang-kencang, membuat Nara Shikamaru mengorek telinga kirinya dengan kelingking.

Melihat Hiruto, Shikamaru jadi teringat sosok sahabatnya yang wajah dan kelakuannya bagai pinang dibelah dua. Ia mengendus, '_Like father like son.._'

"Oke, untuk kali ini saja kau boleh keluar, Hiruto."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Hiruto langsung loncat kegirangan seperti anak kelinci.

"_Arigatou_, Shikamaru-sensei!!" Hiruto membungkuk, memberikan gestur terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada guru pemalas yang suka merokok ini. Kemudian dengan langkah seribu, Hiruto melesat keluar Akademi Ninja kegirangan. Ia berpikir tumben sekali Shikamaru memberikan kelonggarannya kabur.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebungkus kotak rokok, tidak lupa _lighter _di kantung rompi tempurnya.

"HIRUTO, DIMANA KAMUU!?" Teriak suara yang begitu familiar bagi Shikamaru dari arah koridor seberang. Ya, rekannya dulu sewaktu di Team 9, Yamanaka Ino yang bawel dan cerewet.

Shikamaru menutup penutup _lighter_-nya dan memasukkan kembali bungkus rokok tersebut. _'Tidak boleh merokok di Akademi, ya..'_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

Hiruto berjalan dengan bangganya, menyusuri jalanan desa Konohagakure. Seperti biasa, para penduduk sedang melakukan aktifitas rutinnya; berjualan, belanja, bergandengan dengan lawan sejenisnya, dan sebagainya. Hiruto suka sekali dengan keramaian. Berada dalam suasana yang ramai saja membuat hatinya senang.

Di sepanjang jalan, ia disapa oleh banyak orang, bahkan ada yang bertanya, "kau kabur lagi, ya, Hiruto?" dan dijawab dengan cengiran lima jari andalan Hiruto. Hiruto mengenal semua orang yang ada di Konoha, kecuali bayi yang baru lahir di rumah sakit.

Ia menengok ke arah kedai Ramen Ichiraku di seberang sana, terpancing oleh suara ribut-ribut didalam sana. Hiruto bertaruh 1 juta yen bahwa itu adalah suara seorang pelanggan yang sedang memakan 20 mangkok ramen seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk menyeruput mi ramen yang terkenal kelezatannya, Akimichi Chouji. Hiruto tidak mau membayangkan kerepotan Teuchi dan Ayame melayani salah satu pelanggannya.

"Waah, kali ini Konohamaru-sensei akan mengajarkanku apa, ya?" Hiruto berandai-andai diajari sebuah teknik yang bisa membuat tubuhnya jadi tembus pandang. Sedikit pikiran nakal terbesit di otaknya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja jaketnya melayang bersama dengan tubuhnya, "A, ada apa lagi ini!?"

Hiruto menengok ke belakang, dan ternyata orang yang mengangkat tubuhnya hanya dengan satu tangan adalah Hyuuga Neji. Hiruto kali ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau berhadapan dengan _sensei-_nya yang satu ini. Tidak bisa diajak bercanda dan berkompromi.

"Lagi-lagi kau kabur, Hiruto." Ucap Neji pelan. Sudah berapa kali Neji menangkap basah Hiruto kabur dari akademi dan berkeliaran di Konohagakure. Tak terhitung, mungkin.

Hiruto meronta-ronta dan melepaskan diri dengan jaketnya masih tergantung di tangan Neji. Hiruto berhasil lepas, dan kabur secepat kilat, sebelum ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkata, "hari ini aku mau latihan. Weee!"

Hyuuga Neji memandang kosong sosok Hiruto yang sudah menjauh di garis cakrawala, meninggalkan debu-debu tatkala jurus lari kilatnya aktif. 'Benar-benar tipikal, Naruto..'

"BAGUS SEKALI, ANAK MUDA HARUS BEGITU! PENUH DENGAN SEMANGAT!" Suara yang sangat bersemangat melebihi hentakan tentara militer muncul di belakang Neji. Hyuuga Neji geleng-geleng kepala sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"SEMANGAT MASA MU—**DUAKK**—Adaw! Sakit sekali, Tenten!" Api semangat Rock Lee yang membara-bara langsung padam dengan sekali jitakan penuh kekuatan dari seorang jounin wanita, Tenten.

"Apanya yang bagus kalau ia membolos, hah!" Seru Tenten sambil mengikat Lee dengan rantai besi, dengan dalih ingin menghukum _sensei_ yang mengajarkan hal tidak benar pada muridnya. Sekali lagi, Neji menghela nafasnya.

.

.

Dua orang pria muda melompati rumah ke rumah dengan kecepatan bayangan. Kemudian berhenti di salah satu atap rumah yang berwarna merah delima. Sementara, seekor anjing yang berukuran sebesar manusia dewasa, lebih besar malah, mengikuti kedua orang tersebut dari jalur darat.

"Shino, kurasa lebih nyaman kalau aku naik diatas Konohamaru." ucapnya pada Aburame Shino, shinobi yang selalu jaket dan mantel tertutup, juga kacamata hitam. Shino mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan jalannya ke arah gerbang Konoha untuk melaksanakan misi.

Pria bertato segitiga terbalik di pipi ini, Inuzuka Kiba, kemudian melompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna di punggung Akamaru yang lebar dan putih. "Baiklah, Akamaru! Kita kejar Shino dengan kecepatan super—" Mata Kiba melihat sosok berambut kuning baru saja masuk kedalam gang.

"Lho? Itu Hiruto 'kan?" Kiba tersenyum dan tertawa kencang, "Hahaha!! Dia pasti kabur lagi! Dasar Naruto kedua!" Akamarupun juga ikut menggonggong, lalu berlari kencang menyusuri jalanan. Kiba berlagak seperti seorang koboi.

.

* * *

.

.

"Waah, lama sekali kau, Hiruto!"

Seorang pemuda ber-rompi jounin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. _Slayer_-nya yang panjang dan tergulung di leher melambai-lambai sarah angin berhembus kencang di atas kayu yang berdiri tertancap di tanah. Ia menggigit sepucuk gandum.

Hiruto memberi hormat pada _sensei _yang selalu mengajarinya berbagai jutsu. "_Ha, hai! Gomen, _Konohamaru-sensei! Seperti biasa, di jalan banyak masalah." Hiruto mengangkat bahunya, malas menceritakan kejadian tadi.

"Ayo kita segera memulai latihannya, Konohamaru-sensei!"

Konohamaru menghampiri Hiruto, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke tangan Hiruto.

"Tertangkap kau!!"

"Ah? Eh?"

Sosok Konohamaru tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang wanita berkulit putih dan berambut panjang merah muda, dan menggenggam erat lengan Hiruto. Hiruto kaget setengah mati mengetahui bahwa yang tadi itu hanyalah _bunshin, _"Sakura-san, kenapa kau bisa ada disini, hah?"

Kunoichi bermata hijau dan ber-rompi dengan warna senada ini berkata dengan menyentil dahi Hiruto, "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau membolos, Hiruto. Sebagai bibi yang baik, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sebandel ayahmu ini!"

"AAAH!! Sensei yang lain tidak begini kepadaku, kok!"

Sejurus kemudian, Sakura mengangkat Hiruto dengan melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang bocah tersebut. Lalu, tanpa basa-basi lagi, segera melesat cepat menuju ke arah Kantor Hokage yang tidak begitu jauh bagi seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Sesekali, coba tirulah keteladanan ibumu, jangan ayahmu, Hiruto..." gumam Sakura saat membawa pergi Hiruto ker arah Kantor Hokage.

.

Di sisi lain, sosok yang terikat tali dan tergantung diatas pohon menggeliat diantara rerimbunan. 'LEPASKAN AKUUU!!! HMMPPHHH' Mau teriak susah, mulut ditutup lakban hitam.

.

.

* * *

"Eng, melihat gerak-gerik _Iwa-nin _dan segerombolan _watari-nin _begitu gencar dalam meruntuhkan pemerintahan Negara _Hi_, lebih baik segera kirim beberapa Jounin untuk mengawasi mereka," perintah seseorang dengan kaku, layaknya membaca sebuah teks. Orang itu menelisik isi dari 2-3 _scroll _yang ada di mejanya. Ia melanjutkan, "Kurasa mereka sedang senggang akhir-akhir ini. Jadi—"

"—Ya, ya. Aku mengerti, dobe!" salip seorang pemuda bertopeng dan berseragam Anbu yang sedang setengah berlutut pada orang yang memerintahnya, yaitu Hokage. Hokage berambut kuning keemasan, berkulit kecokelatan, bermata secerah langit biru, dan memakai sebuah rompi Jounin sekaligus mantel hitam dengan corak api oranye. Namikaze Naruto.

"Hei, Teme! Aku ini _Rokudaime _Konoha sekarang! Setidaknya hormatlah sedikit!" gerutu Naruto pada prajurit Anbu tersebut, yang sudah sangat jelas; rambut hitamnya yang jabrik di bagian belakang, dan dari nada bicaranya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Huh! Kau tetaplah Naruto. Yang bodoh, ceroboh, lalu—"

"—Apa kau bilang? Ngajak ribut, ya?" Mereka berdua melayangkan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh. Kilatan yang terlintas di mata merekapun tidak boleh dilupakan. Hampir saja mereka berdua mengobrak-abrik Kantor Hokage (terutama Naruto, karena ini kantornya sendiri) sebelum dicegah oleh seseorang.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," lerai wanita yang berbaju panjang dengan simbol _yin-yang _tersemat di punggung ini sebisanya, "ada misi yang lebih penting 'kan?"

Setelah puas melayangkan sorot mata tajam dan melafalkan mantera kutukan dalam hati, mereka berdua (Naruto dan Sasuke, tentunya) akhirnya berhenti bertengkar; saling mengadu siapa yang lebih kuat menatap tajam lawan didepan mata. Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Huh, kali ini kau biarkan hidup, Teme! Karena Hinata yang bilang begitu.." Naruto kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkutat di tumpukan _scroll _tersebut, membaca setiap goresan-goresan tinta yang terukir disana.

Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah bangkit berdiri dan berargumen, "Hinata melerai kita berdua karena ia takut kehilangan suaminya, Naruto," pada wanita berambut biru-kehitaman panjang di sisi Naruto, yang sudah jelas menyalakan kembali api kedalam kompor yang siap meleduk.

Naruto yang menyadari ada sebuah indikasi ia tidak mampu melawan penerus klan Uchiha ini langsung panas, "TEMEE! BERANINYA KAU—" Pertarungan satu-lawan-satu yang kelima ini hampir saja terjadi, kalau saja tidak ada suara ketukan di pintu. TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu terbuka. Orang yang mengetuk ternyata Sakura, dengan membawa oleh-oleh Hiruto.

"Hei, Sakura! Jangan masuk dulu sebelum aku perintahkan! Lalu, kenapa Hiruto kau bawa kemari?"

Sakura kemudian menurunkan Hiruto dan berjalan kearah Naruto, "APA-APAAN KAMU! ANAKMU ITU MEMBOLOS LAGI TAUK!" cerocos Sakura pada Naruto ditambah dengan satu buah pukulan diatas kepala sang Hokage.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura yang menggelegar, Sasuke cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mengelus dada. Naruto celingak-celinguk, ia rasa telinganya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi setelah Sakura teriak di depan telinganya. Berbeda dengan Hinata, ia menghampiri Hiruto.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan bolos lagi 'kan, Hiruto? Kenapa masih kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada cemas. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Hiruto, kedua matanya memandang lekat anaknya. Lavender bertemu biru langit.

"Aku berlatih dengan Konohamaru_-sensei, Okaasaan_! Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat—"

Naruto langsung semangat begitu mendengar pernyataan Hiruto yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi kuat, "Wuahaha! Hiruto, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, hah? Aku bisa mengajarimu jurus Rasengan!"

"Be, benarkah itu, _Otousan_? Kalau begitu, ayo kita latihan sekarang! Sekarang juga!"

"Okee—" Naruto memasang pose seperti Rock Lee. Plus, cengiran lebar ala Namikaze Naruto.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun, Hiruto masih 11 tahun sekarang..."

"Huh, kalau begini aku harus mengajarkan Chidori pada **Saburo**—"

"—Sasuke-kun, Saburo masih terlalu muda untuk jurus itu. Bisa-bisa nanti—"

"—Hehe, sepertinya anakku lebih unggul darimu, Teme—"

"—Naruto-kun! Bagaimana kalau Hiruto terluka saat berlatih!? Aku khawatir, Naruto-kun!"

.

.

Dalam sekejap, kantor Hokage menjadi sangat ricuh dan ramai. Rapat untuk misi malah menjadi ajang pembicaraan dan pembanggaan buah hati masing-masing, tentu saja dengan frekuensi yang berbeda, dan tidak ada juntrungannya.

Hiruto cuma menganga melihat tingkah laku keempat orang dewasa yang tingkahnya seperti anak-anak ini. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang jambak-jambakkan dengan Sasuke, sepertinya hari ini ia tidak bakalan sempat berlatih.

"Huaahh..." Mulut Hiruto yang menguap hampir selebar kuda nil. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut. Pasti melelahkan kalau menyaksikan mereka berempat. _Feeling_-nya mengatakan bisa mencapai 3 jam kalau dilerai oleh Kakashi. Tapi, tunggu. Hiruto ingat Kakashi yang mulai sibuk sekarang; menulis sebuah buku dewasa, melanjutkan proyek seorang _sannin _legendaris.

Hiruto menengok ke samping koridor yang terbuat dari kaca yang tembus langsung ke arah Konoha.

Ia diam sejenak.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hebat sekali kalau ayahnya menjadi seorang Hokage, sosok yang sangat dihormati dan disegani oleh para penduduk Konoha (walau sepertinya, ada beberapa orang yang nampak tak hormat sedikitpun pada ayahnya). Hiruto ingat betul, pertanyaan yang diajukan pada para pengajar di Akademi saat pertama kali masuk belajar. "Apa cita-citamu kelak nanti?"

"Hokage. Aku pasti jadi Hokage!" Hiruto sendiri awalnya tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berkata demikian.

Namun, begitu melihat ayahnya, rasanya ia mengerti.

Hiruto mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, "Lihat saja, _Ottousan_! Aku pasti akan jadi lebih kuat darimu!"

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END  
**

**

* * *

**

***Tepar ngetik 2 jam-an***

**Kayaknya gue bakal dimarahin Om Masashi seenaknya bikin chara anak dari Naruto dan Hinata, Hiruto. HAHAHA!!! Tadinya mau nampilin anaknya Sasuke-Sakura, tapi gak jadi. Capek euy. *digampar* Dan, kenapa jadi susah banget sih bikin adegan dialog!!??  
**

**PS: Ada yang sadar gak, kalo temen se-tim Yondaime mirip sama Uchiha Mikoto dan Teuchi 'Ichiraku'? Hehe..  
**

**Thanks dah membaca.**

**Review?**


End file.
